School's Out
by Tomo Potter
Summary: MAY CHALLENGE FICLET 7 The Marauders are leaving school for the last time, and Sirius and James have taken a second to remember... SLASH RLSB swearing, teen smoking. I love Alice Cooper.


A/N: Sorry Ciri, Lita, and Tahlia for not writing your prompts, but this song inspired me :D

Also I sekritly luvv glamrock/punkrock Sirius. But I'll deny it to my death.

Disclaimer: Why do you think this is called a DIS-claimer?

Warnings: Slash, teen smoking, funky sex dancing -funky dance moves-

Prompt: The mental picture of a bewildered Remus watching Sirius dance to Alice Cooper made me laugh for about a minute straight. Therefore; fanfiction.

**School's Out**

Remus squinched up his face as he entered the boy's room, groaning slightly at the sight of two of his best friends, safety pins and tears adorning their school uniforms, cigarettes in their mouths, smirking and laughing as they listened to some blaring rock music. Remus stuck his fingers in his ears, attempting not to breathe in the smoky air surrounding Sirius and James.

"HOW CAN YOU LISTEN TO THIS?" He yelled over the din, and Sirius laughed, moving elegantly to turn the magical wireless down. Only a litthe though.

"What's wrong with it, Mr. Beethoven?" Sirius smirked, taking a drag from his cigarette before he went on. "Alice Cooper's the shit."

"This isn't music. It's just... white noise. Loud white noise." Remus groaned. "Hurry up, we've got to get on the train, Pete's already there. There are only a couple of people left in the school, the train's leaving soon!"

"What's your hurry, sexy?" Sirius grinned. "They wouldn't leave without us." Sirius flicked his cigarette away idly, moving over to his boyfriend to kiss him quickly on the lips. "Just relax, okay? We'll be there soon."

Remus sighed. "But it's the train home. The LAST train home. You _can't_ miss this one. We're leaving... forever. And you know I hate you kissing me when you've been smoking."

"Exactly." Sirius said, ignoring Remus' last comment "And Jamie and I just wanna have some last time here, make some more good memories. We won't be late, we promise." Sirius grinned that grin, and Remus sighed.

"God, I don't see how you can call smoking and listening to Anna Cooper or whatever good memories."

"_Alice_ Cooper, Moony." James piped up from his corner, where he had previously been nodding his head silently to the rhythm of the music.

"Exactly, Jamie, my man." Sirius grinned. "And this isn't just any song, it's _the_ song for occasions such as these."

Remus blinked, clearly confused, and Sirius, rather than elaborating, began to sing along dramatically to the song, dancing around as he did so.

"_Well we got no class_

_And we got no principals_

_And we got no innocence_

_We can't even think of a word that rhymes!_" He grinned, dancing around and grinding his hips to the beat. Remus tried to remain disapproving, though he had to admit that Sirius dancing like that was pretty sexy...

"I still don't see what this has to do with-" Remus began to speak, but was cut off by Sirius singing once more, now dancing around more freely, arms waving, long hair flying in all directions.

"_School's out for summer_

_School's out forever_

_School's been blown to pieces!_" He struck a very dramatic pose, the song continuing in the background, although Sirius was clearly done.

"Mhmm." Remus raised an eyebrow. "Very fetching, Sirius. But the train is still leaving in ten minutes, whether or not you two punks are on it."

"Oh come on, cruel cruel boyfriend. You know you love my sexy Alice Cooper dancing." Sirius pouted, and Remus crumbled.

"Aww fine. The dancing was pretty hot."

"Oh yess, you love it!" Sirius shook his arse briefly as the song finished, then shimmied over to Remus as the next song began.

"Gissa kiss, love." Sirius said with surprising innocence for such a gruff statement. Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, I can never resist you when you say such romantic things." He drawled, but pressed his lips to Sirius' in a passionate, loving kiss.

"Aww, I love you too!" Sirius grinned when they parted, jumping all around the batthroom to the sound of the rock music.

"C'mon Jimmie Boy, Remmiedoodles, song's over, school's out, time to grow up." Sirius sounded confident and ecstatic; on top of the world, but Remus detected the hint of worry in his voice. As the three of them left the bathroom for the last time, walking the halls out of the school for the last time as students, Remus interlaced his fingers with Sirius', and gave his hand a gentle loving squeeze.


End file.
